Two Weeks In Hell x
by SugarPwincessGirl
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have always hated each other but what will happen when they are forced to live with each other for two weeks... This can’t be good... x
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Mikan and Natsume have always hated each other but what will happen when they are forced to live with each other for two weeks... This can't be good... x

Two Weeks In Hell... x

Charter Introduction...

Mikan Sakura – The main character of the story. She's bubbly, cute and smart in every subject ((except math)) she's normal middle class but knows the Hyuggas because she and Natsume were born on the same ward. She thinks of everyone in the Hyugga family as her second family ((everyone except Natsume what kind of story would this be if she liked him?)) She is being forced by her mother to live with Natsume Hyugga for two weeks.

Natsume Hyugga – A god among men ((or so he thinks.)) He is forced by his parents to live with as far as he can tell an annoying idiot who doesn't know squat. He's cool he's hot and god damn brainy. Did I mention he's rich and owns hotels, restaurants and shops all over the world.

Hotaru Imai – One word: Genius! She's a brain on legs ((according to Mikan.)) Best friend to Mikan and blackmailer of Ruka-pyon. She is rich owning over twelve hundred pairs of shoes.

Ruka Nogi – Known more commonly as Ruka-pyon by Mikan and Hotaru. He has a huge crush on Mikan. He's rich and gorgeous, best friend to Natsume and Hotarus Favourite money maker ((she is also constantly blackmailing him as well))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1... The Beginning.

"Mom! No come on, you can't leave me like this" Whined the brunette as she stood at the door of her apartment while her mother was hanging out of the limo door about to leave and go on a two week cruise with Natsume Hyugga's parents. While she was stuck in his house... wait no MANSION! For the entire two weeks "Urggh" she groaned as men grabbed her luggage and dumped it in Natsume's RED Ferrari while Natsume himself was trying to coax the annoying girl in to the front seat of his car.

_-Flashback-_

_Mikan and her mother are sat at the table. "Oh god no mom say it isn't true you cannot actually want me to live with that stupid self-centred arrogant spoiled perverted black cat!!! I will not go no matter how much you beg you cannot make me." Her mother tried to make her see sense "Listen love, I can't just leave you here all alone and since I am going on the cruise with the Hyugga's, their Natsume is alone too so it makes sense that you two stay together... not to mention you've known him since you were well, born" "But mom" "No if, buts or whys you are staying with Natsume and that is final"_

_-End-_

"Do you really think I want to spend two week living with you stupid polka-dots?" Natsume scowled at her. "I don't care if you want to live with me or not the fact is I don't want to stay with you EVER!" Mikan pouted and turned her back to him.

Three hours and one very long argument later...

"Natsume. I swear your house gets bigger every time I see it" Mikan said as she stared in awe at the huge mansion before her "Duh idiot we had it renovated so you could stay here polka-dots" "Ne Natsume what's polka-dots anyway??" Mikan asked warily of him as he smirked slyly at the said question "Ne ne come on tell me if we're ever going to live together in sort of peace as we agreed you gotta tell me stuff 'kay!?" Natsume smirked again and answered her "Well my dear POLKA-DOTS as you may be aware it is the print of your underwear today" Mikan was confused "Huh? My .wear." Realisation struck her "OhMyGod YOU COMPLEAT AND UTTER PERVERT NATSUME I HATE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOOKED AT MY PANTIES!!!!" She screamed as she slammed his car door and started to make her way down the drive way.

"Crap, that stupid pervert how could he do such a thing" Mikan said while she walked down Natsume's drive way. It was dark and Mikan started getting fearful of her surrounding somehow she was in some woods and she was "Lost" she said meekly before collapsing to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first two ((and only)) reviewers .x and Mamisayy ((come on guys i know every one -kinda- knows how to type so REVIEW ME PLEASE)) oh yeah i forgot this the last two times "I don't own gakuen alice or any of its characters**_ **_as much as i wish i did!!" *sob* Review me please..._**

Chapter 2… Lost.

Mikan dizzily awoke from her concussion like slumber, she blinked a few times and tried to steady herself by grabbing hold of…"A TREE!" _where the hell am I??? Damn that's right I ran away from Hyugga after he… he…_

_-Flashback-_

"_Ne Natsume what's polka-dots anyway??" Mikan asked warily of him as he smirked slyly at the said question "Ne ne come on tell me if we're ever going to live together in sort of peace as we agreed you gotta tell me stuff 'kay!?" Natsume smirked again and answered her "Well my dear POLKA-DOTS as you may be aware it is the print of your underwear today"_

_-End-_

_That Jerk!! I swear if I ever get out of this place I will have my revenge. _She wandered aimlessly for while but she got confused, she decided to sit under a tree and rest… a… while… Snore.

-Over to Natsume-

"Tch where is that idiotic polka-dot?" he asked himself. A maid walked over to him and mumbled something incoherent "Huh what if you wanna say something say it if not go away" he said as he gave her a deadly stare at the frightened girl. "Ermmm….. Your father is on the phone master Hyugga" she all but screamed in his ear THEN dropped the phone on his stomach THEN ran away "Damn girl I'll make sure she fired by tonight…. Hello dad" "NATSUME HYUGGA HOW DO YOU LOSE A GIRL BEFORE SHE EVEN ENTERS THE HOUSE!?!?!?!" he had to hold the phone away from his ear after that outburst from his dad. "Dad seriously chill I got it under control I've sent someONE to go find polka-dot besides she's only been outside for about 10 minutes" "Not as far as I am aware young man. Old man Giles tells me she's been missing for over three hours!" _Damn that old ass can't fire him dad would murder me _"Don't worry dad I'll bet she'll be here in little under 10 minutes" "No way Natsume your going out to find her _yourself_" he iced the last word heavily with poison. Before he knew it he was outside on his backside there was a note on the door _"Can't enter till Miss Mikan Sakura is with you Master Natsume" _He could hear the maids squealing and going "Kya kya I touched him" and "OMIGOD I touched him I touched the Natsume Hyugga" _Tch I'm gonna make all their lives HELL when I get back in there. _

-Over to Mikan-

_Damn that Hyugga this is all his fault _"DAMN YOU HYUGGA" she shouted into the black abyss that now surrounded her she could barely see her hand in-front of her own face.

-Natsume-

He heard and thought to himself_ Thanks polka-dots you just made my little job much easier._

-Mikan-

There was a rustle in the trees Mikan was seriously scared now, the noise was closer now there were silent tears going down her face and then "BOO!" a light went on to show Natsumes' face but she didn't see Mikan had already fainted.

-Natsume-

"BOO!" he all but shouted but much to his surprise there was no ear splitting scream from the girl he was preying on so he then turned on the torch -which he conveniently had in his pocket- only to find the girl had tears streaming down her face she was totally out of it _stupid polka tch it was only a joke… _he bent down to pick up the idiot but flinched she was freezing cold he was actually worried she might catch something life threatening and then his dad would probably disown him or something like that he'd have nothing _shit_ he mentally slapped himself and put his jacket around the freezing girl picked her up ((Bridal style _**Duh**_)) and walked back to the house.

-Next Day ((more like 3am in the morning _**I didn't even know this time existed till my friends told me at a sleepover LOL anyway… **_))-

_Urgghh what happened? Where am I? Who's this?_ Mikan had woken up to find herself lying on Natsumes bed in some random pajamas next to a sleeping Natsume who was muttering something incoherent under his breath in his sleep "Weird" Mikan said to herself before falling asleep again but this time with her head on Natsumes chest.

-Still same day only later ((Bout half 10))-

'Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep' this is the noise that dared enter Natsume Hyugga's peaceful sleep. He moved around under the covers trying to some how get comfortable but no matter how hard he tried there was some sort of weight on his chest he looked down only to find a sleeping polka dots hugging him tightly he was about to move her when she stirred "Falling for me are we polka?" he said to her, she looked around with one of those looks that only a true idiot could make then she realized where she was and what she was doing. She leapt up in surprise catching her and Natsume off balance causing them to land on the floor in a very awkward position ((Natsume on top of Mikan holding her arms pinning her to the floor on top of that they were KISSING!!!! _**So yeah their position is pretty awkward can I make it worse… hell yeah…**_)) the door flung open and in it stepped a young maid she was clearly shocked ((as she dropped everything she was holding on the floor)) at what the two were doing her face went bright red and she somehow managed to stutter out "I… I'm S…S… Sorry S…S… Sir I… I… I mean I d… Did… Dn't mean t… T… To walk in on th… Th… The two of… Of you I… I should hav… Have kno… Kno… Knocked I'm so…so very so… So… Sorry sir" and with that the door slammed shut leaving the slightly confused pair to work out for themselves how they looked in this situation. Natsume was first to figure it out _**of course**_ got up and _tried _to abruptly walk out of the room only to _almost kinda_ trip over the things the maid dropped earlier he composed himself looked back at the still confused Mikan who was now holding her hands up to her lips while her face was a deep crimson colour he then opened the door and walked out of the room in to a corridor crowded with maids ((and fan girls somehow)) "Kyaaaa!!!" the maids ((and fan girls)) screamed at the top of their lungs he then realized he walked out in what he slept in **his boxers **_Shit I gotta get outta here now but not to my room where? _He thought to himself while the screams were getting louder by the minute ((somehow)) so he ran ((well walked really fast)) to his parents room while maids and fan girls ran after him like a pack of hungry wolves with phones and cameras at the ready banging rigorously at the door to the room he was hiding in.

_**OMIGOD you guys i am so sorry for not updating sooner i really ment to update before i went over to Irland but we left sooner than i thought...**_ **_I am gonna get right on to the next chapter so i hope this next update will be sooner... x_**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG you guys i am sososososososososososososososo sorry for not upfating when i said i would but my laptop broke then i had exams and then a ton of course work to catch up with i really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really ment to update sooner i promise my next update will be sooner but i really can't update in regular patterns ((cuz am 2 lzy)) and i really hate school you would get more updates if school was non-exsistent but then agin no one would be able to read or write but i'm sure we'd figure it out eventually anyway i love all the people who reviewed my story and i hope you liked it i am open to constructive critisms but no flames i'll cry if i get them they sorta burn... enjoy this chappie 'kay

Chapter 3... What a day.

-Mikan-

_What just happened? Did we just k… k… KISS!? NO no no no no we can't have, we seriously can't have…_

_-Flashback-_

"_Falling for me are we polka?" he said to her, she looked around with one of those looks that only a true idiot could make then she realized where she was and what she was doing. She leaptup in surprise catching her and atsume off balance causing them to land on the floor in a very awkward position ((Natsume on top of Mikan holding her arms pinning her to the floor on top of that they were KISSING!!!! __**So yeah their position is pretty awkward can I make it worse… hell yeah…**__)) the door flung open and in it stepped a young maid she was clearly shocked ((as she dropped everything she was holding on the floor)) at what the two were doing her face went bright red and she somehow managed to stutter out "I… I'm S…S… Sorry S…S… Sir I… I… I mean I d… Did… Dn't mean t… T… To walk in on th… Th… The two of… Of you I… I should hav… Have kno… Kno… Knocked I'm so…so very so… So… Sorry sir" and with that the door slammed shut leaving the slightly confused pair to work out for themselves how they looked in this situation._

_-End-_

She was still lying on the floor in the same position Natsume left her in… both her hands were covering he lips and her face was an extremely deep crimson Colour. Only then did she get back to reality, she got up and went over to the closet ((there is a mirror on the door)) she looked at her self the red on her face was fading but still clear as daylight on her face it seemed she was wearing some pink pajama bottoms which were clearly too long for her and a grey top ((_**.com/mikans_pajamas/set?id=9061302**_ _**here it is if you wanna see it…**_)) and a small pair of fluffy pink slippers were near the door.

-Natsume-

The room was quiet and dark he liked it… _it's so calm here_ he thought to himself though he barely heard himself think over the racket the maids and fan girls were making outside. He searched through the drawers for the spare phone his dad kept in the room and called his best friend… Ruka.

"_Umm Hello?"_

"Hey Ruka I need you here now and bring clothes over don't step a foot in my room got it?"

"_Err yeah but why?"_

"You'll see when you get here… Oh yeah bring some sort of security with you fan girls have broke into my house be wary they're madder than usual"

"_Got it see ya in 'bout half hour"_

"Thanks Ruka bye"

"…"

"Ruka?"

"_Oh yeah bye.."_

-Ruka-

Did his ears just betray him or did Natsume ((of whom he has known his entire life)) just say _"Thanks Ruka bye" _this must be bad, But first "Sebastian can you call security to Natsume's house tell them I'll meet them there 'kay?" "Of course Ruka-sama" complied his faithful butler "seriously Seb-jii you practically raised me just call me Ruka please" "Yes erm *ahem* Ruka" Ruka smiled at him and it was that kind of smile that could melt your heart or send it into overdrive Sebastian half ran – half walked out of the room leaving Ruka alone to get some clothes for Natsume _**If you wanna know what they look like review and I'll try make something up on polyvore. **_Then he walked out of the house and climbed into a brand new silver lotus eagle _**just search on Google, not out till 2010 but it looked cool so you know… it had to be put in. **_Ruka practically flew to Natsume's house ((well that's how it felt to him)). He got there and security was** just** arriving he could hear girls screaming their heads off and see lights flashing on the second floor. He knocked on Natsume's unbelievably large front door. And after a while it opened he was about to ***ahem*** _politely_ comment on how long it takes to open a door but all he did was stare, there stood the most beautiful girl ever; long brown hair, deep brown orbs as eyes that made you feel like you could see right into her soul, she was just a little smaller than himself and she had all the curves in the right places, she was wearing Natsume's mothers pajama bottoms and Natsume's favorite top, she looked like she'd only just woken up… a small "wow" escaped his lips as he thought to himself _Must be Natsume's new girlfriend but, he would never bring one home and I thought he was still dating that Luna Koizumi and why was I not introduced to her!_ He huffed to himself.

-Mikan-

There was a low knock at the door, she slipped on the pink fluffy slippers and stepped out Natsume's room _well no one else is going to get might as well do it myself s_he thought to herself. As she walked through the mansion she stared in awe no matter how many times she came here it always had that grandeur factor that knocked the breath out of her. When she got to the door she contemplated on how to open it _it looks really heavy _she decided to use the handle it seemed her best bet for now to her utmost surprise the door swung inwards almost knocking her over but she dodged it easily _**not really**_ she stumbled in to the view of a surprised boy she heard a small noise escape him but her mind didn't register the comment _must be Natsume's friend I wonder why he is here?! Hmmm no time like the present to ask… _"Hi!" she said sweetly flashing him a 100 watt smile he looked taken aback by her words then confused then dazzled then puzzled then he finally replied back "H… Hi" he mumbled under his breath as his face flushed and his feet suddenly became more interesting than her face. He noticed she'd stepped back to let him in and he walked inside followed by a lot of guys in black she stared in wonder at the mass of people who had walked into the house "security" the blond boy told her in a matter of fact tone then he decided to add "I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi" he smiled at her glad he finally got his composure back. She looked at him for a while as if calculating something _Hmmm he's__cute he couldn't be Natsume's friend he looks too sweet. _"Hi Ruka-**pyon **I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura I'll be staying at Natsume's while our parents are away" he looked baffled for a moment "Ruka-**pyon **erm what is a pyon exactly? And you're staying at Natsume's we'll probably see a lot of each other then this place is like my 2nd home I practically live here most days…" he trailed off knowing he had talked too long as he noticed Mikan _cute name _he thought had walked off to look at something she obviously found more interesting than him he felt a pain in his heart as that thought hit him _am I really that boring?_ He creased his eyebrows at the inquiry "No no no no you shouldn't do that Ruka-pyon you'll get wrinkles, and that's bad" she said with a lot of concern in her voice Ruka laughed at this she stared back dead serious "I don't think wrinkles are on my list of things to worry about just yet Sakura-san" he said between laughs she giggled back he was amazed at how sweet the sound was as she laughed and spoke "You're right Ruka-pyon oh and can you call me Mikan?" "Sure Sak- I mean Mikan-chan" she smiled "Wasn't there something you came for that bag looks important" "No its just some clothes for Natsume upstairs" he laughed "Shit sorry Mikan-chan I gotta go give these to Natsume" "No I'm sorry I kept you up" With that she walked into the living room and switched on the T.V.

-Ruka-

The place had been cleared while we were talking apparently _how long did we talk for exactly??_ "Ya' know Ruka here I thought you were **scared** to talk to girls" Ruka looked up to see Natsume sauntering down the staircase in his boxers **only **Ruka blushed a little remembering Mikan but pushed the thought back, along with it went the blush "I can see why you needed me to bring you security Natsume but clothes you have a closet full of them" he thought "You didn't Natsume" "what I didn't what?" "Sleep with her" Ruka whispered "What!!" Natsume all but screamed "You think I would with that childish bratish idiot!" Natsume spat lacing the last three words with excessive poison "Anyway I'm **not **scared of girls… I'm scared of fan girls and Imai-san" he shivered at the last name he said. Ruka went to the living room leaving Natsume in the entrance by himself He was in a daze _**I'm not too sure why probably thinking about Mikan **_then Ruka popped his head around the door and said "Dude you might wanna put on the clothes cuz if someone comes ((like a maid//fan girl)) in they would probably eat you alive or kidnap you which ever comes first" Natsume took this in picked up the bag and slowly made his way to the down stairs bathroom…

-Natsume-

*I need to interfere with Natsume's brain in this part to push him towards Mikan more or else this story will not turn out the way I want it to so here I will play the all important "Subconscious" ((you can skip if you like but this will lead to a flashback that you may need to or not read not too sure yet)) well here goes nothing…*

_Who does he think he is thinking that. Why would I even begin to think about polka that way_

_**Because you like her dumbass**_

_What the hell… Who the hell are you_

_**Just the one and only subconscious that everyone ((Even you surprisingly)) has.**_

_Oh makes sense_

_**Really I'm glad you understand**_

_Yeah I understand but I still want you out_

_**Out where?**_

_Outta my mind duh!? So why is my inner voice a girl?_

_**Ermmmmm *Panic-* Oh right because that's the way it works…**_

_Way what works?_

_**If you're a guy you gotta girly inner voice but girls have guys inner voice it helps them understand the opposite sex more *Mwhaaaahaaaha***_

_*Inner sweat drop anime style* Why did I feel a malicious aura?_

_**Duh we still have the same personality I'm just as evil as you**_

_God help me. So you were telling me I like Polka on what basis…_

_**Ohh so you want to talk//think about her now?**_

_No but I want you out so I gotta get the conversation about her over and done with right_

_**True. So here is the almighty reason as to why you like no wait LOVE Mikan so so much…**_

_-Flashback- to a time when Mikan and Natsume were at the young ages of ten years old…_

"_Natsu-chan mao Natsu-chan wait for meee" wailed the very young brunette girl "NO!" he screamed back as the crowd of ever so young fan-girls chased after him the brunette no longer in sight he quickly climbed his favorite tree in the entire park and disappeared form the sight of those cursed fan-girls. After a while of sleeping he heard the soft panting of breath and the padding of footsteps ((like a slowing down runner)) he saw Mikan and closed his eyes ready to fall asleep again but just as he drifted off he heard her sobbing __**his**__ name and something about being totally lost she sat at the base of the tree and cried. Natsume felt bad he had caused this he should at least fix it he thought but by the time he had worked up the courage to get down and talk to her she was asleep. He could hear the faint voices in the background calling out for them so he did what any gentleman would do he picked Mikan up ((bridal style, he decided to make this his signature style for her __alone__)) and carried her to where his and her parents were during this time Mikan had gripped fiercely to his shirt and she was not letting go any time soon therefore it was decided by his parents sleep over "great" was all he could mumble. That night was the most uneventful night ever in his opinion Mikan hadn't woken up once for him to torture her about the panties he'd seen while carrying her ((he's a perverted kid what more do you want??))Eventually he too drifted off to sleep. The next morning he woke up to a surprised cherry faced Mikan "falling for me are we Miki?" ((__**Sound familiar??**__)) he commented pecked her quickly on the lips regretting what he did the instant it was done, while blushing madly he left the room._

_-End-_

_That proves nothing_

_**You kissed her**_

_So?!_

_**YOU LIKE HER A LOT jeez dumb ass**_

_I give up._

-No-ones POV-

There sat Mikan on one couch lazily sitting watching the television when Ruka came into the room she looked up and gave a small wave and smile which he returned with a blush tinged on his face. She was eating strawberry pancakes with whipped cream on the side, while Ruka sat there drinking coffee. There was no conversation between them the only sound was the telly in the background. Natsume entered the room making sure no to look at Mikan, ate, and left Ruka followed him but he couldn't help but worry about Natsume he hadn't said a word to Mikan even though she chatted happily to them all throughout breakfast he hadn't even said his signature 'hn' or insulted her once something must be wrong he thought.

-Later That Day Natsume's-

_Urrgh I can't stand her, stupid subconscious I couldn't insult her once during breakfast just because of those stupid thoughts. _Natsume and Ruka were in a crowded mall they had been approached by countless model scouts offering them jobs giving them their cards and quite frankly Natsume was sick of it, he could tell it was bugging Ruka as well he walked briskly into an unknown book shop.

-Mikan-

She was walking over to Pierre who coincidently was holding some mail from her own home one was a letter she recognized immediately...

_Yo Miki-chii_

_I told ya i'd visit soon and guess what I be there to _

_say hi to you on the 4th of July ((can't believe my dad is making_

_me miss independence day probably cuz I got way too drunk_

_last time not happening again I swear))_

_But see ya soon chick..._

_Love ya Taylor-chii_

"OHMIGOODNESS" she screamed out.

Am not rich ((unfortunatly)) so i don't own Gakuen Alice ((i wish i did though))


End file.
